


Call Me Sir

by et_byad



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, I use 'female' words for Damien's genitals, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, cum in mouth, cum on face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_byad/pseuds/et_byad
Summary: Robert and Craig find out a few of Damien’s kinks and they decide to try them out. Most of all, Damien loves to be dominated. Robert and Craig are more than willing to oblige.





	Call Me Sir

“ _You’re such a good boy~_ ”

Craig’s voice was a low purr as he gently massaged Damien’s lower back. Damien gave a soft whimpering mewl, closing his eyes in embarrassment and biting his lip. His arms were tied behind his back and he was sat at the end of the bed, Robert holding his legs spread as he went down on the long haired guy, and Craig behind him teasing him with gentle touches and kisses and praise. _God_  did Robert have a talented mouth. Fingers gripped bruisingly at Damien’s thighs as an insistent tongue lapped at him, lips working his clitoris in ways he’d never realised were possible. Damien’s legs were trembling, breathing laboured, as cum dripped down his thighs. He was on his - man, what _was_  it? - fourth orgasm of the night, perhaps. And Craig and Robert seemed to show no signs of letting up.

It was, in fact, at Damien’s suggestion (in a way) that this was happening. He’d left some of his less savoury fanfiction laying around and Robert had gotten ideas. When they’d approached him with the rope and the suggestion that they try dominating him a bit, he was _definitely_  eager, but this was even better than he’d imagined.

Leaning back against Craig’s chest, Damien called out Robert’s name, another orgasm hitting him full force not long after the last. His nails dug into his palms and he let his head fall back onto Craig’s shoulder. Craig caressed him gently, fingers trailing soothingly across his stomach and back as he whispered words of praise that only made Damien shiver more. Robert pulled away after a moment, smirking up at his boyfriends and gesturing for Craig to take over for a moment. A hand slipped down Damien’s stomach and three fingers entered him easily, setting a quick pace as he let out another whimper of a moan. Robert massaged his jaw, sitting back to watch before pressing soothing kisses to Damien’s thighs and rubbing his legs gently.

“Fuck, Dames, you’re so cute like this. All tied up for us and at our mercy. How many times do you think we can make you cum before you ask to stop?” Robert’s voice was a low, gravelly growl as he sucked a gentle mark onto Damien’s thigh.

“A-ah!” the only reply Damien could muster was a cry of pleasure, rocking his hips against Craig’s fingers as he came again.

Craig didn’t stop his motions, merely kissing one of the purple bruises he’d already left on Damien’s shoulders, “you didn’t answer the question, my handsome prince,” he murmured, voice soft and sweet.

“ _Mmmmm_...” Damien took a moment to try to compose himself, still moving as best he could against Craig’s fingers, “I d-don’t know, Robert...”

Both Craig and Robert paused their movements and Robert narrowed his eyes with a smirk, “what was that, Dames?”

Damien whimpered, biting his lip and looking down at Robert, “s-sorry, I meant Sir!”

“How disrespectful,” Craig’s tone was teasing as he started moving his fingers again at a teasingly slow pace, “I thought we made it very clear you were to address us only as Sir for the night.”

Damien nodded, snuggling back into Craig’s chest as if he could protect him from the embarrassment, “I’m sorry, Sir. I forgot.”

Robert put a finger under Damien’s chin, lifting his head slightly with a smirk, “I think we need to punish you. Then you’ll remember.”

Damien nodded as well as he could with a finger under his chin, “if you say so, Sir. I was bad, I should be punished,” the words were clumsy on his tongue both from embarrassment and arousal, but it only served to widen the smirks on his boyfriends faces.

Craig removed his fingers, pressing them to Damien’s bottom lip, the other obediently taking them into his mouth to clean off, “so, Robert, how do you think we should punish our little prince?”

Robert was fascinated by soft pink lips moving around Craig’s fingers, gentle moans coming from Damien whose eyes were half lidded, “ _mmmm_... perhaps we should spank him?”

Craig gave a slight laugh, “alright, you wanna do it or should I?”

Robert grinned, “you do it. I want to _watch_ him get punished for disrespecting me.”

Craig nodded, easily pulling Damien up and onto his lap. A strong hand caressed his ass, exceptionally gentle despite what Damien knew was going to happen soon. Robert watched on with a grin, tangling a hand in Damien’s hair and giving a tug to pull his head up to eye level. This drew a shuddering moan from him and Robert filed that information away for later. Clearly Damien liked having his hair pulled. Craig brought his hand back and gave him a quick spank, rubbing over the spot gently. Damien gave a soft yelp, burying his face in the sheets and biting down on the duvet to muffle his moans.

“We’ll only do five. Can’t hurt our prince too much, right, cariño?” Robert teased, running his fingers through Damien’s hair.

Damien whimpered and nodded, opening his eyes to look up at Robert for a moment. His eyes closed again, however, as Craig spanked him two more times. He yelped again, biting harder on the covers and squirming in Craig’s lap. Craig could feel the cum dripping onto his leg and he grinned, taking a break from spanking Damien to slide two fingers into him. Damien panted, eyes tightly shut as he trembled a little.

Robert tugged Damien’s hair to look at him again, drawing another moan from him, “you remember the safe word, right?” his eyes were soft and he looked concerned.

Damien panted softly, nodding quickly, “p-please, I want to keep going.”

Robert smirked and nodded at the reassurance, giving Damien’s hair a harsher tug and kissing him sloppily. Damien moaned into the kiss, barely even registering the last two spanks from Craig. Gentle hands rubbed his sore skin for a little bit, the redness slowly starting to fade, though it’d be a couple of days before Damien could sit without feeling it. Craig still had a couple of fingers in Damien and it wasn’t long, between the rough affection from Robert and the fingering, before he came again, moaning into the kiss.

Robert pulled away and grinned down at Damien, “get up, cariño.”

Damien nodded, “yes, Sir,” he replied, getting out of Craig’s lap and standing obediently.

Craig lay on his back, gesturing for Damien to get on top of him. Straddling his hips, Damien flushed, grinding their hips together with a needy moan. It was a little difficult to keep balance with his arms tied behind his back, but he managed, especially with Robert’s guiding hands on his hips. With Robert helping, Damien slid down onto Craig’s cock, giving a satisfied moan. He moved his hips slowly, hardly registering as Robert got on the bed behind them and entered him as well, giving a low groan and biting down gently on Damien’s shoulder.

Craig’s hands rested on Damien’s hips, nails digging lightly into his skin, as Robert’s hands tangled in his long hair. Damien was in absolute _heaven_ , stretched nearly to his limit, two hips moving against his, gentle hair tugs from Robert with every moan. This was so much better than just _writing_  about having sex. Damien was sensitive, having long since lost track of how many orgasms he’d had, and it wasn’t long before he came a few more times, each orgasm following right after the first, leaning back against Robert and panting softly. He was shaking slightly, eyes closed and bottom lip swollen from biting it.

“Dames, you okay?” Craig asked, rubbing his hips gently.

Damien nodded, humming softly, “yes, but I do _not_ think I can take any more.”

Robert nodded, pulling out of him with a soft groan, “d’ya think you’ll be okay for us to finish?”

A pause and a nod, “I should be.”

Robert smiled and got off the bed, gesturing to Craig. Craig nodded, lifting Damien and setting him gently into a kneeling position on the floor. After shifting a bit to get settled, he looked expectantly up at the other two, equal parts shy and excited.

“Stick out your tongue,” Robert commanded, already stroking himself slightly.

Damien did as he was told, watching them in anticipation. Craig stepped forward first, placing the tip of his cock on Damien’s tongue and stroking himself a couple of times until he came, moaning Damien’s name softly. It was more than a little messy, getting on his cheeks as well as in his mouth, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. Craig stepped back and Robert took his place, doing the same, but aiming for Damien’s face more broadly. Cum splattered across him, partially obscuring the pink blush of embarrassment on his cheeks, and Damien licked his lips with a grin.

“God, you’re so handsome,” Craig murmured, gently playing with Damien’s hair.

Damien flushed and pressed into his hand, making no objection when he was lifted and carried into the bathroom. Craig and Robert were gentle with him, untying his wrists and soothing the slight indents left behind with kisses and water. Damien was sat on the counter, and he leaned against Robert as Craig cleaned off his face with a washcloth and warm water. It was soothing, especially with Robert’s arm around him, tracing patterns on the back of his ribs. As every part of him was meticulously cleaned, Robert spoke to him in a gentle voice, making sure to get him out of the sub head-space and back to Damien.

“What are our names, mi rey?”

“Mmmmm, Robert Small and Craig Cahn. My loves. Asshole and bro,” Damien gave a small giggle at that one and Craig snorted in amusement.

Robert kissed his forehead, “and your name?”

“Damien Bloodmarch. Victorian Prince and lover extraordinaire,” he mumbled, humility all but gone in his tired state, a wide grin on his face.

“Got that right,” Robert agreed with a laugh, showering him with gentle kisses, “and what are we?”

“Uh... gay?”

“In a rrrrrr...” Robert made a gesture for Damien to finish his thought.

“Rrrrrrrelationship! We’re gay _together_!”

Craig laughed, kissing his cheek, “you’re too cute, bro!”

Damien giggled and held his hands up, making grabby hands at Craig. The buff guy lifted him easily, carrying him to the bed and tucking him in. Robert followed after him, giving a small grunt of surprise as Craig lifted him as well, tucking him in on one side of Damien before getting in on the other side. The three snuggled together, Craig and Robert paying special attention to Damien.

“Was this everything you hoped for?”

Damien nodded, eyes closed as his breathing evened out, half asleep even as he mumbled his reply, “even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [writing blog](https://et-byad.tumblr.com/) maybe?


End file.
